Resurrection
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: My take on what happens after Henry dies on the upcoming episode. Mainly Henry and Lucille.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: After seeing the preview for the next episode I wanted to put my version out there. This is my take on what happens after Henry dies. Enjoy. **

Lucille paced the house. She felt guilty for saying all those terrible things to her husband.

She had been terrified when Jacob disappeared. She thought he was gone forever and then when she found out Margret was the reason behind her son's disappearance...well she snapped.

She prayed that Henry didn't really blame her for Jacob's death. She knew she needed to apologize and she would as soon as he got home.

She heard the door open and ran to her husband.

She froze when she saw Fred. His eyes looked red and swollen; like he had been crying.

In a hoarse voice he said "Lucille, there's been an accident."

She looked into his eyes and shook her head for she knew what he was going to say. She knew this all to well. It was like déjà u.

He walked over to her with outstretched arms.

"Lucille, Henry is dead."

She wailed and fell into his arms. She grabbed his arms so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

She cried "no! You're lying! He can't be dead! he just can't be!"

She felt her legs give out and she dropped to the floor.

Frederick held his brother's wife and together they grieved for the person that held the Langston family together.

A soft voice behind them said "mom?"

Lucille quickly wiped her eyes and pushed herself away from Frederick.

She looked at a worried Jacob "mom, what's wrong?"

She swallowed hard and tried to speak but no words came out. She tried again but her throat close up and tears spilled down her cheeks.

She looked at her family and managed to say "I'm sorry, I can't do this!"

She pushed her way through and flew upstairs.

She made it to their bedroom and locked the door before sliding down it. She brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head down on her arms. Her body shook with sobs.

After a while she felt her tears dry up. She looked up and cleaned her face. She slowly stood up and walked over to the bed. On the nightstand sat one of her favorite pictures. He was sitting on his chair and she was sitting on his lap; so carefree and so in love. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and she rested her cheek against his.

She remembered it just like it was yesterday. Her niece had taken a picture of them and surprised them with it. She picked it up and ran her finger over his face.

She whispered "you can't be gone. I can't lose you too!"

Suddenly, she smiled brightly "of course! You can come back like the rest of the returned! You're not really dead. Oh I knew you'd never leave me."

She kissed the picture and ran downstairs.

Fredrick saw his sister in law run to him.

"Fred, he's not dead!"

He sighed "Lucille, I saw him with my own eyes."

She smiled "I know but he's not really dead!"

He raised his eyebrow and said "what are you talking about?"

She said "the returned!"

He smiled sadly "oh LucilIe, I don't think it works like that."

She glared at him "why the hell not?! He died and so did everybody else! Jacob came back didn't he? Why can't Henry? Henry wouldn't leave me. Not after everything we've been through."

Fredrick said "I hope you're right; for all our sakes."

She saw a teary eyed Jacob watching her intently and she squatted down and opened her arms. He flew into them almost knocking her down.

He whimpered "this is all my fault."

Her eyes widened and she gasped "Jacob don't you ever say that!"

He said "he left because you fought about me."

She frowned and said "you heard us?"

He nodded slowly.

She sat down on the floor and pulled him on her lap.

"Jakey, listen to me baby. When you died all those years ago it changed your father and I. We all grieve in different ways and sometimes we take it out on each other. I don't want you to worry about this. Your father will be back before you know it."

Jacob looked at her and said "but what if he doesn't come back?"

She snapped said "he will!"

He jumped and in softer tone "he will Jacob. I'm sure he will be back tomorrow."

He knew his mother was trying to hold herself together so he nodded and walked off.

Sternly, Frederick said "Lucille, you shouldn't have told him that. We don't know what is going to happen."

Her head turned and she glared at him. She stood up and pointed her finger at him.

She practically screamed at him "You listen to me and you listen good! I don't know what is going on in this town but our loved ones that have died are coming back. It's a miracle! It gave me a second chance with my son and I know I will have my Henry back very soon. He promised me when Jacob died he would never leave me. He has never lied to me and I know he won't start now! If you can't accept that then get the hell out of my house!"

Marty, and Maggie watched her storm into the kitchen.

He couldn't help but watch her hips sway. He smiled softly and whispered "I can see why he liked red heads. They're spit fires!"

Maggie looked at her father and said "dad, are you okay?"

He looked at her and said "it's nice having someone to argue with again."

Maggie smiled and said "oh dad."

Maggie followed her aunt and heard the cabinet doors slamming shut.

"Aunt Lucille?"

She was so startled that she nearly dropped the dishes in her hands.

Maggie rushed over and helped her save the dishes. She grabbed them and placed them on the counter. She noticed her aunt's hands were shaking.

Maggie guided her over to a chair and said "sit."

She willingly sat down and said "you all think I'm losing it. Don't you?"

Maggie cocked her head and sat down with her "Of course not!"

Lucille let a small smile spread across her face. She patted her niece's hand and said "you're a terrible liar."

Maggie blushed and tried to defend herself but she held up her hand.

She whispered "You don't have to say anything. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm losing it myself. I can't let myself believe that he is dead. The last time I saw him we fought. It was bad; probably the worst fight we've ever had. If he has to leave I will try and let him but I have to apologize. I have to see him one last time. I need closure and...and oh who am I kidding? I don't think I can let him go. I can't bury another person that I love!"

Maggie scooted her chair closer to her aunt and said "no one expects you to. You've already been through so much and I can't imagine what your feeling. You need time to grieve. You're right no one has any idea how this works so anything is possible."

Lucille looked at her niece.

She reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear "how did you get so smart? Maybe I'm being punished for treating your mother so badly. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You're like a daughter to me."

Maggie stood up and said "don't worry about it. She obviously wanted to leave. I guess I wasn't enough to make her stay. Happens a lot in my relationships too."

Lucille said "don't you dare say that! You are a wonderful young woman who deserves nothing but the best. Anyone that can't see that doesn't deserve your time! As for your mother...I know she loved you. Never doubt that. I'm sure Margaret had some part in getting rid of her. Her leaving had nothing to do with you sweetheart."

Maggie looked at her aunt and hugged her tightly.

"Ohhh!"

She smiled and held her niece.

Maggie pulled back and blushed "Aunt Lucille, can I tell you something?"

She nodded.

"You're the closest thing I've ever had to a mother. I've actually been a little jealous of Jacob since he's returned. I felt like I was losing you."

She said "oh honey. I had no idea you felt that way."

Maggie shrugged "it's stupid forget I said it."

She said "no! Look at me."

Maggie slowly looked into her eyes and her aunt said "you have no reason to be jealous. I have enough love to give to the both of you. Okay?"

Maggie finally nodded.

Lucille heard the doorbell and walked down the hall.

Fred grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it.

Lucille gasped and covered her mouth and screamed "ohhh!"

There stood her dead husband; now a returned.

She ran into his arms causing him to stumble. He caught himself and held his crying wife in his arms.

He glared at Fred "can somebody tell me why I woke up in a field?"

Fred laughed "you just cut to the chase don't you?"

Henry said "and why is she crying? Did you hurt her?"

Fred started to raise his hands in defense when her sweet voice said "you died."

Henry froze and looked at her "what?"

She sniffled and looked into his eyes "you died. You had a heart attack while you were driving."

Henry looked at Fred and said "is it true?"

Fred nodded "I'm afraid so."

Henry said "so I'm one of them now? A returned?"

Fred said "looks that way but all that matters is your back."

Lucille grabbed his face forcing him to look at her.

She whispered and her voice cracked "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it."

Fred guided Marty and Maggie into the kitchen.

Henry looked at his wife and said "I know. I'm sorry to. I just had an awful fight with my mother and I took it out on you. First, my mother told me she hated me and then you were upse..."

His wife interrupted him and said "she said she hated you?!"

He shrugged his shoulders "it's not a big deal. I'm just glad I know the truth."

Her face hardened "that bitch! I knew I hated her for a reason!"

He smiled slightly.

She looked at him and said "I was so scared. I was beginning to think you were gone for good."

He said "well I'm here now. Why don't you show me how much you missed me?"

She smiled brightly and kissed him passionately. They fell against the door and he gripped her butt.

Someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality "ahem!"

She pushed away from him and straightened her clothes. She turned around and saw 4 smiling faces.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her husband's hand. She pulled him into the living room. She pushed him onto the couch. She straddled him and kissed him. Soon, they were making out like teenagers. He slid his hand inside the back of her jeans and cupped her butt. He used his other hand and wove his fingers through her red hair.

She pulled back to breath and said "I love you so much!"

He smiled and said "I love you to. You know there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

She looked at him and he said "did I ever tell you that Red heads turn me on?"

She blinked and started laughing.

She caught her breath and said "I would certainly hope so after all I am one! Wait, just me right?"

He smiled and kissed her jaw line. He whispered "just you."

She leaned her forehead against his and said "please don't ever scare me like that again. I really thought I lost you!"

He guided her head to his shoulder and rubbed her back "shh. I'm not going anywhere Lu."

She nodded against his should and attempted to relax.

"Henry?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens when you have to go away for good?"

He tightened his arms around her and said "don't think about. I'm here now."

She nodded and breathed in his scent.

Meanwhile, Marty and Fred were outside.

Marty said "this is a good thing right?"

Fred said "yes! She would be lost without him. I know he is returned but does it really matter? It's a miracle! As long as those two are happy I'm happy for them."

Marty smiled sly and said "you like her don't you?"

Fred snapped his head in Marty's direction "excuse me?! That's my brother's wife."

Marty smirked.

Fred looked around to make sure they were alone and harshly whispered "how did you know that?"

Marty smiled and said "I saw you check her butt out earlier and when you made that comment about red heads it was a dead give away."

Fred said "don't you dare say a word!"

Marty laughed and patted his shoulder "relax your secret is safe with me. I was just messing with you."

Fred rolled his eyes and went to find his daughter as he listened to the sound of Marty's playful laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Henry collapsed on top of his wife. He managed to roll over and pull up the covers. She immediately snuggled into him and kissed his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and she threw her leg over his.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I love you Lu."

Her eyes teared up and she whispered "I love you to Henry."

She looked into his eyes and said "I still can't believe your really here."

He rubbed her arm soothingly.

She whimpered "when your brother told me you were dead I lost it! Even before he said it I knew. My mind kept going back to the day we lost Jacob. It was too much to bare. My heart literally broke!"

She buried her face in his neck and cried.

"Oh Lu. I can't even imagine how you felt."

She eventually calmed down and said "can we not talk about this? I want to forget it ever happened!"

He smiled and ran his finger down her cheek "whatever you want."

She rolled on her back and pulled him on top of her. She grabbed his face and desperately whispered "make forget! Please make me forget!"

He moved his face about an inch away from here and whispered "I'll do my best!"

He kissed her passionately. She grabbed his short hair as their tongues fought for dominance. He kissed her jaw. He nibbled on her ear and licked shell outline. She laid her head back to grant him access to her throat as he moved lower. He gently bit her neck; making sure to leave marks.

He made his way down her chest. He licked the valley of her breasts and pushed them together. He massaged her breasts and sucked each nipple into his mouth. After playing with her breasts he moved even lower. He moved between her legs. He massaged her thighs. He kissed every inch of her long legs. He grabbed her feet and playfully tickled them.

She laughed "Stop!"

She gasped when he sucked her toe into his mouth. He made his way to the spot between her legs. He used his knuckles and gently brushed her mons pubis. She whimpered.

He smiled and said "was there something you wanted?"

She glared at him "you know damn well what I want!"

He smirked and cupped her heat "something Iike this?"

She narrowed her eyes and said "Henry!"

He ran his finger down her wet slit and said "yes?"

Through gritted teeth she said "stick your finger in meeeeee!"

He smiled when she squealed the last word and watched her hips come off the bed. He leaned down and opened her folds. He found her clit and sucked the pearl deep into his mouth.

Her hands flew over her mouth to muffle her scream. Henry watched her face for a moment as he continued to eat her. She grabbed the sheets in her fists and whimpered as she came.

He made his way back up to her lips. He kissed her. He covered her body with his and entered her. His fingers grabbed her wrists and brought them over her head. He laced their fingers together and thrusted into her. Her whimpering got louder so he kissed her to muffle the scream that would surely come.

She closed her eyes tightly as she came. Her husband moved on top of her and with a final thrust he grunted and came.

He bruised his face into her neck and panted. She tugged at the hands and he let go of her. She wrapped her arms around his body. He lazily lifted his head and softly kissed her.

"Oh Henry! You were amazing."

He smiled "couldn't of done it without you babe!"

She giggled.

He said "feel better?"

Her face fell "why did you have to remind me?"

He sighed and rubbed his cheek against hers "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you."

She cupped his cheek "as long as your here I will be okay."

He got serious and said "I'm not going anywhere Lu."

She smiled and snuggled into his arms. She breathed in his scent "I hope you're right."

He rubbed her back and gently patted her bottom "don't worry about that right now. Go to sleep."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

An hour had past and he was still wide awake holding his beautiful wife. She had a vice like grip on him. He carefully slipped out of her grip and held his breath as she moved. She frowned in her sleep, so he quickly put the pillow in his place and he latched on to it. He breathed in relief when she relaxed again.

He got dressed and headed downstairs. He was surprised when he saw Jacob sitting on the couch.

"Jacob?"

Jacob jumped and looked at his dad.

"Jacob, what you doing up so late?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said "I couldn't sleep. I'm thinking too much!"

Henry smiled and sat next to his son "I know what you mean kiddo. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jacob looked at his hands and said "you're dead. Mom is alone now and it's all my fault."

Henry was shocked "hey! None of this is your fault! Why would you think that?"

He frowned "the town is afraid of us. That's why you were hurt. I heard you and mom fighting about me. I know that's why you left. It's my fault you died!"

Henry quickly pulled him on his lap and said "listen to me! My mother caused the fight between us. We were just so upset and said the worst things we could think of to hurt each other. Look, when you died we were crushed! I bottled up my feelings and never really grieved; well at least that's what your mother thinks. Lu did everything she could to move on and somehow she managed. I don't know what is going on with everyone coming back but it's a miracle. Just promise me something."

Jacob looked at his dad "I want you to stay away from your grandmother! I don't know who or what she is but I don't trust her! It took a long time for your mother to rebuild herself and I will not let my mother take anything else away from her including you! Do I make myself clear?"

Jacob was torn and whispered "she's not a bad person."

Henry glared at his son "does a mother tell her son that she's never really loved him?!"

Jacob frowned and cocked his head "did grandma say that to you?"

Henry quickly changed the subject "it's not important; forget I said anything. Bottom line is I don't trust her and I don't want her anywhere near my family! Okay?"

Even at a young age Jacob knew something big was going on in the town so he nodded "I didn't want to leave."

Henry said "what?"

"Grandma told me all I had to do was clear my mind and let go. She said once I disappeared you and mom would be safe. I just didn't want you getting hurt because of me but I didn't want to leave you again!"

Henry sighed and opened his arms. Jacob flew into them and held his father tightly.

Henry whispered "I will never let anyone take you away from me again."

Jacob finally nodded and pulled back.

Henry smiled "before we go to bed how about a snack?"

Jacob smiled and followed his dad into the kitchen.

Henry place two bowls of ice cream in front of them. They dug in.

Henry said "this alway makes your mother feel better after she has a nightmare."

Jacob said "mom has bad dreams?"

He nodded "everyone does."

Jacob frowned "about me?"

Henry rubbed Jacob's hair and playfully said "snakes, spiders, the dark things like that."

Jacob laughed "I like snakes!"

Henry smiled and said "Me too. Once I put a fake snake in bed and just waited. Your mother screamed so loud our neighbors called the cops. She didn't talk to me for days."

Jacob giggled "that was mean! Why'd you do it?"

Henry shrugged and smirked "I was bored and she started it!"

Jacob laughed.

They finished their ice cream and Jacob eventually went to bed.

Henry walked into their bedroom and saw Lu tossing and turning. She was frowning and began whimpering. He heard her whisper "No! Don't go!"

He sighed and quickly went to her side. He gently shook her awake. Her eyes flew open and she reached out to her husband. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried.

She whimpered "oh Henry! I had the worst nightmare! We got into a horrible fight and you left. Fred came over and told me there was an accident. He said you died. Then, you came back as a returned! It was so awful."

He ran his fingers over her hair and softly whispered "it wasn't a dream Lu."

Her crying ceased and she pulled back to look in his eyes.

She choked out "you really died?"

He smiled sadly "I'm afraid so."

She slowly shook her head back and forth and said "no."

He saw her eyes fill up with tears and she covered her mouth. He pulled her to his chest and she clung to him. She sobbed.

He said "don't cry Lu. I'm still here aren't I?"

She nodded "but for how long?"

He said "let's not worry about that now."

She snapped "how can I not? First, we lose Jacob and Maggie's mother and now I lost you too! It's not fair! I can't lose you!"

He grabbed her face and kissed her. When he pulled back she had tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away.

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here sweetheart and I'm never going to leave you."

She sniffled and said "what happens when all the returned have to go?"

He was at a loss and she said "exactly! I'll be all alone! I don't know if I can handle that Henry."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said "honey, if it comes to that we will have no choice but to say goodbye."

She opened her mouth but he laid his finger over her lips "shh. I've had long life and I married the most beautiful woman in the world. Lord knows our lives were not that easy but you made it better. Every time I felt like giving up all I had to do was look into your eyes and I knew you were my reason for living. I've accepted the fact that I may have to leave this world soon and you should start coming to terms with that while I'm here."

She shook her head and said "no!"

Tears sprang in her eyes and he laid her head on his shoulder. She ended up crying herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lucille was in the kitchen. She was putting the dishes away when Henry came downstairs. She completely ignored him.

He smiled and walked up behind her. He slid his arms around her and kissed her cheek "last night was amazing."

She slid out of his embrace without a word. She handed him a cup of coffee.

He said "are you alright?"

She snapped "I'm fine!"

He frowned but decided to change the subject "where's Jacob?"

"Sleeping."

He nodded and watched her continue putting everything in its original place after his mother changed everything. When she passed him he gently grabbed her wrist and said "Lu stop."

She froze. He rubbed his finger over her hand and said "come here."

He managed to pull her on his lap and said "that's better. You look tired."

She tried to stand up "let me go! I need to fix everything that your mother messed up!"

He released her and watched her move around the room. He sighed and stepped out of the kitchen. He walked outside and sat on the chair. He looked at the sky and tried to figure out what was wrong with his wife.

Marty drove up and stood in front of him. Henry said "good morning. Is everything alright?"

Marty said "I was just worried about you. You need to get to the clinic and take your shot."

Henry said "that's not necessary. I feel fine."

Marty said "I know but..."

Henry said "I appreciate your concern but I don't need it."

Marty sighed "your stubborn you know that?"

Henry laughed "you sound like Lu."

Marty sat down and said "how is she? Maggie said Lucille was devastated."

Henry said "I don't know. After we talked she seemed okay. She cried herself to sleep and today she won't talk to me. I'm just giving her space right now."

Marty said "I'm sure it's a lot for her to take in so don't take it personally."

He said "easier said than done. I don't know if she is still mad from earlier or if she is trying to distance herself from me. I think she's still in shock. I know I am."

Marty said "well I don't blame her. She's afraid to get attached because she will lose the people she cares most about."

Henry said "do you have any idea how long we have? I want to tell her that I'm never leaving her but I don't want to lie to her."

Marty said "I honestly have no idea."

Henry said "that's what I was afraid of. Lu will be heartbroken when she loses Jacob. I was here the first time but now she will lose me to all because of our stupid fight!"

Marty said "no matter what she won't be completely alone. She will have your brother and Maggie."

He sighed "I know but this will kill her."

Marty didn't know what else to say so he said his goodbye and left Henry sitting on the porch.

Jacob came outside and saw his dad.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Is mom mad at me? She isn't talking to me."

He sighed and "she's not mad at you. I think she's still shaken up from the excitement last night."

"Excitement? Last night wasn't fun you died!"

Henry smiled at bit "it's just a figure of speech."

"Oh."

"Why don't you give your mom some space today. I think she needs to be alone for a while. Why don't we go do something fun?"

Jacob's eyes lit up "really?"

Henry smiled at the boy's excitement "absolutely! Go get your jacket."

Jacob ran inside nearly colliding with his mother. She steadied him and he continued up the stairs. She smiled at his antics and saw Henry get the keys.

She looked at her husband "going somewhere?"

Henry said "I thought that's what you wanted."

She sighed "oh Henry. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I just thought I should learn how to be alone."

He raised his eyebrow "is this about our talk last night? Lu, we need to enjoy the time we have left together and not worry about anything else."

She said "it's not that easy Henry! The thought of being alone completely alone terrifies me! Even when we don't talk your presence is comforting. I enjoy hearing the sound of you coming down the stairs, the shower running, the sound of drawers closing when your looking for something. I love it when you hold me while I'm cooking dinner or when we watch movies and cuddle on the couch. I don't know if I can handle not having you here."

He pulled her in his arms and rubbed her back. He kissed her head "I'm right here sweetheart. Just hold onto me and quit thinking about it."

She clung to him and listened to his heart beat.

"Dad, I'm ready!"

Henry smiled "good, I'll be right there."

Jacob nodded "I'll wait on the porch!"

Soon they were left alone and Henry said "come with us."

She shook her head negatively and said "no, you and Jacob need to spend time together."

He smirked "Lu, we just decided to hang out to give you space which hurt Jacob. Come on! It will get your mind off of everything."

She said "I don't know..."

He gently started to pull toward her to the door and smiled "you know you want to!"

Before she could say anything he quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

She squealed "Henry!"

He laughed and walked outside to see Jacob looking worriedly at his parents. When he realized the his parents were playing around he smiled.

Jacob happily exclaimed "Mom, are you coming too?"

She grabbed his shoulder and pushed herself up "looks that way. Put me down Henry!"

Henry ignored her "come on Jacob!"

Lucille huffed and under her breath she said "dammit Henry!"

Henry heard every word and laughed. He opened the car door and gently stood her on the ground. She glared at him and he just smiled.

She said "you're going to pay for that mister!"

He smiled "I'm looking forward to it."

She groaned and got into the car.

A few hours later the Langston's returned home. Lucille yawned and Jacob ran upstairs.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Without opening her eyes she smiled.

Henry said "tired?"

She said "no just thinking."

He said "good thoughts?"

She opened her eyes and nodded "today was wonderful Henry. Well except for the stunt you pulled. I can't believe you threw me over your shoulder like that!"

He laughed and followed her into the kitchen.

After dinner Lu and Henry were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. She was snuggled into his side and they had a blanket over them. Halfway through the movie the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?"

Henry said "I don't know. I'll go see."

She nodded and paused the movie.

Henry opened the door and saw Fred with their mother.

Henry glared at them and muttered "what the hell are you doing here?"

Fred said "this has been a misunderstanding. Let her explain."

"No! She's made her feelings towards me perfectly clear."

Lucille heard the commotion and came to see what was wrong.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

He looked at his wife and said "nothing go back to the living room. I'll be there in a second."

She peaked around his shoulder and saw Margaret.

"What the hell is your mother doing here?"

Henry said "that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Margaret said "oh Henry I'm so sorry for saying those horrible things. I was upset and I took it out on you and Fredrick. Please forgive me."

Lucille was speechless. She couldn't believe this evil woman raised her loving husband. She was trying to worm her way back into his life after she tried to take their son.

Henry clenched his jaw "you're lying!"

Margaret said "Henry, when I found out you died I was devastated. I wanted to see for myself that you were back."

Henry said "it's your fault that I died! You kidnapped my son and tried to convince him we'd be better off without him! I was so hurt by what you said and did that I took it out on my wife. I stormed out of the house that night and died. I don't trust you."

He stretched his arm around him and mentioned for Lu to stand by him "we don't trust you! I think it's best if you leave and never come back!"

Lucille stood by her husband and squeezed him closer.

Margaret glared at the couple. She said "you don't mean that."

Henry glared at her "yes I do!"

Her demeanor changed.

She glared at them "very well but you will regret this! You were right. I meant what I said I've never loved you. I was forced to have you and Fredrick. I tried to love you but you were just like those horrible Langston's! I'm glad you died!"

Thwack!

Margaret held her throbbing cheek. She looked at the woman who slapped her.

Lucille said "get out and stay away from Jacob!"

Margaret narrowed her eyes and said "he's my grandson! I have every right to see him. I can keep him safe unlike you. You're the reason he died. How does it feel to know that and know your husband blames you too!"

Henry shouted "shut the hell up! Stay away from my family. I don't know who or what you are but you are not my mother. She died a long time ago and for the record it was not Lucille's fault! You can stay with Fred."

He slammed the door and tried to calm down. He sighed and turned around to see his wife crying silently.

He walks over to her and pulled her close. He repeatedly kissed her head and said "she is wrong Lu. Jacob's death was not your fault."

She whispered "I know that now. I'm crying because you had to grow up with that evil woman. I can't believe she said those awful things about her own son. It broke my heart hearing her say that. How can someone so horrible raise such a wonderful son, my husband and a loving father?"

Henry finally smiled and wiped away her tears. He said "I love you Lucille."

She smiled "I love you too Henry."

He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He smiled "I can't believe you slapped my mom! That was hot."

Lucille laughed "oh Henry! Your ridiculous. I couldn't help myself the bitch had it coming."

Henry smiled and put his lips next to her ear. He whispered "I want you."

Her breathing changed. She sighed as he nibbled on her ear. He said "you're so sexy. Let me make love to you."

She nodded "yes."

He locked the door and he slapped her bottom. She rubbed her bottom and glared at him "hey not that hard!"

He smiled and rubbed her bottom "forgive me my darling. Let me make it up to you.

She saw the playful gleam in his eye. She grinned and said "Henry no."

She turned around and ran upstairs. He chased after her and shut the bedroom door.


End file.
